Lucky
by XxDeafening.SilencexX
Summary: Ino and Sakura try to figure out who is the seme in Sasuke's and Naruto's marriage, and Sasuke thinks about the relationship also. It's either SasuNaru or NaruSasu, but which one I'm not telling in the summary.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Because if I did there would be tons of other fanfic writers bothering me about borrowing it all the time. Grah.

A/N: Err, this just popped into my head a few hours ago. And I decided to write it down. -shrug-

-----

**"Lucky"**

"Hmm, who cooks?" Sakura asked with interest, her eyes sparkling with mischief that was used to just be in Naruto's eyes.

"I do." Sasuke answered grudgingly, wondering how he got dragged into this. He and Naruto had been doing JUST fine when Ino and Sakura had barged in!

"Oooo…that's definitely a point for Naruto." Ino's ponytail flipped through the air as she turned to put a tally on the blackboard behind them, under Naruto's name.

"Err, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan? What are you trying to figure out? I don't quite get it…" Naruto, of course, was completely oblivious or just very good at duplicating it.

"Dobe, you don't need to know. Just go on reading your bo-wait. IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?"

Naruto looked up with innocent blue eyes again. "What, you mean this?" He held up the latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise. "Kakashi-sensei lent it to me. He said I could learn something from it."

"GAH! Baka! GIVE ME THAT!"

Ino and Sakura watched, quite amused, as Naruto and Sasuke rolled around on the grass, both grabbing onto the inconspicuously innocent book. When they were done, (meaning, Sasuke had the book and Naruto was pouting,) Ino asked, "So, that's a point for…?"

"Well, I think Sasuke because he won, but then, that might just be brute strength…" Sakura answered, while smiling at the faintly blushing pair sitting before her.

"WHY in kami-sama's name are you doing this?" Sasuke demanded, eyes sharp.

"Because we want to know who's the seme in your marriage, of course! Why ELSE?"

Sasuke just glared at both girls. And Naruto just blinked, before lying back down on the grass and saying, "Well, you do that, and get Sasuke to answer all of your questions. I'm going to take a nap."

And in front of Sasuke's, Ino's, and Sakura's startled eyes, he closed his eyes and slept. Wow. That was an amazing skill.

"Sasuke-kun, does he do that in _bed_, too?" Sakura whispered, to Sasuke's mortification.

"No! Of course not! And that's private!"

Sakura and Ino giggled into their hands. Sasuke blushed.

"Can't we just get this over with?" Sasuke whined. "Just ask the all-important who's on top question already!"

"Ohhhh, but I thought that would be _private_ too!" Sakura had a good point there, but Sasuke just wanted out of this. NOW. So he could drag, wait, no, _carry_ his blonde husband of 2 months back to their mansion and wake him up with some good old fashioned molesting. Yes, that sounded like a brilliant plan.

"Just ask it already." Sasuke grumbled, hints of danger radiating from his dark eyes.

"Ok, ok, sheesh, don't get so mussed, Sasuke-kun. So…who's on top?"

And suddenly both girls were invading his personal space, hanging on to his every word.

Sasuke smirked. "Who. Do. You. Think."

Sakura and Ino fainted, overwhelmed by his oh-so-sexy aura, (who cared if he was gay and married? He was still very sexy. Oh, and unattainable of course, but that made him all the more sexy) and Sasuke pushed them off of his lap before standing up and stretching. When he was done, his eyes landed on a still-sleeping blonde. He grinned as he admired his Naruto's sunny blonde hair, tanned skin, pink lips and golden lashes. He was so lucky that Naruto had chosen to marry him. He was so lucky that Naruto loved him. He was so lucky that they were happy together and that he got to wake up all curled up in the blonde's embrace and that Naruto was the one person that would never betray him, never push him away.

He was so lucky that Naruto was the one person he could trust to give himself to, body, mind and soul.

-'-'-'-

-'-'-'-

.:Who cares who's on top when I'm together with you:.


End file.
